pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP104: Sleepless In Pre-Battle!
is the 52nd and final episode of Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension. Episode Plot The heroes came to Canalave City's Gym. Ash yells that it is known he is here, but nothing is heard. Suddenly, a person screams. A man comes out, as he had a terrible nightmare, causing him to be sleepless. Ash introduces himself as a challenger, but sadly, the man responds the Gym Leader went to Iron Island for training, but will let him know. Even if the man sleeps a bit, he is awoken and screams, as he had a nightmare. As they go to shop, Brock wonders why is there nobody present, as it should be one of the busiest places on the island. Brock spots a Police Office and goes to meet Jenny. Like the man, Jenny seems also sleepless. Jenny explains them some days ago people of the island began to have nightmares. Jenny knows it is the doing of a Darkrai - a Pokémon that brings nightmares, but Cresselia, a Pokémon from nearby island, makes sure to defeat it. This year, however, Darkrai showed earlier up and Cresselia is nowhere to be found. Jenny got herself a Lunar Wing, but she still has nightmares. Dawn has also a Lunar Wing and it works good. Brock has a look and spots it is a fake feather. Jenny gets mad and goes to get the seller. Not surprising, Team Rocket is selling fake feathers. Team Rocket has designed the machine to bring nightmares, though it affected them as well. Meowth likes the fact to use Pidgey feathers and bend them, then put them in color to make them look like Cresselia's feathers. Jenny and the gang heard this and wants to place them under arrest. Still, Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and blasts them off. The machine is destroyed and Jenny believes the people should sleep in peace. Because they solved the case, Jenny gives them dinner and a room for the night. When they sleep, Ash has a nightmare where he saves Pikachu from falling, but a creepy Pokémon appears - Darkrai. Everyone wakes up and think Darkrai has awaken, so they need to go to Fullmoon Island to get Cresselia. Team Rocket also follows them, hoping to get Cresselia. They spot many cliffs, so they go in a cave. Jenny tells that when Darkrai appears, Cresselia can be found on a shrine. Ash sees some light and gets a Lunar Wing, a feather from Cresselia. Piplup smells it and goes in a direction. Piplup stopped, thinking it must be where Cresselia went by, but is frightened (for a while), as a Psyduck emerges. Dawn sends Swinub to track the scent instead. Though fast, Swinub took them to the shrine. Cresselia comes from the sky, bring all dazzling, so Team Rocket fires the net and capture it. Team Rocket also fires nets on the gang. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but accidentally hits Ash. Team Rocket go to get the Pokémon, but Swinub's Take Down stops them. Though it continues, Swinub fails to stop them. Dawn wants it to stop, but it still continues. So, Meowth hits it with robot arm. Swinub is hurt, but evolves into Piloswine. With so much power, Piloswine blasts Team Rocket off with a Take Down. Now, the gang frees Cresselia, allowing it to go to Canalave City to cleanse the city from nightmares. Darkrai emerges and Brock believes because of the machine Team Rocket made it was lured here. Cresselia battles with Darkrai and uses its light, causing Darkrai to retreat. Cresselia disappears, as its task is done. Debuts Pokémon *Dawn's Piloswine *Darkrai *Cresselia Item Lunar Wing Move Lunar Dance Ability Bad Dreams Trivia *Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture: Flygon *Music from Destiny Deoxys, Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea and The Rise of Darkrai are used as background music. *This episode aired April 17, 2009 in the UK, nearly two weeks before the US airdate. *Dawn displays the Lunar Wing that she bought in the movie The Rise of Darkrai, marking the first mention of the events of that movie in the anime and thus making it at least partially canon. Ash's nightmare is very similar to the one he had in the same movie. **Despite having the aforementioned Lunar Wing, Dawn still suffers nightmares when Darkrai arrives. ***Also, in this episode, no one knows what Darkrai is, despite some having spoken to it in The Rise of Darkrai. This is particularly shown when Ash refers to Darkrai as "a creepy Pokémon", and exclaims "so that's Darkrai!" when first seeing him. *This episode aired in the same week that Hungry For the Good Life!, in which Dawn captures Swinub, aired in the U.S. The same thing happened with Ash's Gliscor. *This episode is related to the game's event where the player has to go to Fullmoon Island to get a Lunar Wing from Cresselia to stop a nightmare most likely caused by Darkrai. **It may also be related to the in-game event to get Darkrai, which was released over the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection three days before this episode's first Japanese airdate. *The dub title for this episode parodies the successful romantic comedy film Sleepless in Seattle. *This is also the second time a main character's Pokémon evolves in the same episode a legendary Pokémon has appeared in. The first time was in Entei at Your Own Risk. **Coincidentally, a Swinub and Piloswine were also in that episode. *Jessie breaks the fourth wall as they blast off in the daytime. She mentions that "If they could not let us sleep, they could've at least let us have more air time!!", with "they" being the people who work on the show. Mistakes *Mamoswine was added in the place of Swinub in the opening instead of Piloswine. *When Darkrai leaves, Pikachu's voice can be heard, but his mouth isn't moving. Gallery Brock gets Officer Jenny DP104 2.jpg Brock notices the feather is fake DP104 3.jpg Ash's nightmare DP104 4.jpg Piplup tracked a Psyduck DP104 5.jpg Cresselia appears DP104 6.jpg Pikachu electrocutes Ash by mistake DP104 7.jpg Piloswine crashes the submarine DP104 8.jpg Jessie and Meowth pinch each other DP104 9.jpg Cresselia and Darkrai battle DP104 10.jpg Darkrai retreats }} Category:Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension Episodes Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Officer Jenny Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears